a somewhat Supernatural story
by August Montgomery
Summary: Sam and dean along with Cas get transported into the "real world" where their lives are a TV show. they end up here for the second time both times were to save their lives. there is only one problem... they meet themselves meaning they meet Jared, Jensen, and Misha and that's where it starts to get interesting. will they find a way back to their world? Duh they're the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

_**a somewhat supernatural story**_

by: August Montgomery

It was kind of a lazy day back the the bunker. Sam finally had the time to read that book. Dean, we'll he was kicked back with a beer trying to find the some kind of case or something with even a small sign. Sadly there wasn't anything. Dean looked at Sam then finally said,"So find anything interesting in that book of yours Sammy?" Sam just kept on reading and said "Yea but nothing you'd like." with a smirk on his face.

Then out of nowhere Cas popped out of literally nothing scaring the crap out of Dean, which lead to him falling out of his chair. Sam just sat redesigning till he couldn't breath. Cas stared at them and asked"What is it that I have done to cause this, was it wrong?" Sam said "No it's not wrong, just hilarious." Cas had to think about why he'd come... then he remembered, he had to get all three of them somewhere safe as soon as possible. They were in danger however, he couldn't remember why. When suddenly the door of the bunker flew off the hinges and down the stairs only to land in front of Cas, Sam, and Dean. they looked at each other and Cas finally spoke up saying " Oh yeah I should probably tell you that we need to get somewhere safe." Dean looked at Cas confused and asked "which son of a bitch is after us now. Is it Crowley, maybe Abbodon?" Just as Cas somehow got over to where the boys were sitting the intruder stalked down the stairs. Dean Sam and Cas were all gone into a bright flash of light leaving an annoying ringing in your ear, but were nowhere to be seen...


	2. Chapter 2

After the intruder regained his senses he started back down the stairs. Although he was stopped dead in his tracks to see that Sam, Dean, and Cas were nowhere to be found. Lucifer cursed under his breath. if only he had gotten away from Crowley sooner then his stupid little brother wouldn't have had the chance to save their little lucky butts. He gave up looking for them after about a good two or three hours of searching. So he sat down and had a beer... Meanwhile on the set of supernatural... Jared, Jensen, and Misha are gathered on set when there was a huge burst of light to which when cleared up, in its place stood themselves? But no that's not right they all glance at each other and Cas finally broke the silence after what seemed like the never-ending awkwardness that was going on before them, and said " Ok first off this is Sam and Dean Winchester", referring to the boys." Sam, Dean this is Jared, Jensen, and Misha. perhaps you remember when Balthazar sent you here last time you were known as these two men, sadly I died",referring to Misha," however I have brought all of you together because Lucifer has escaped from Crowley and was the intruder in the bunker". Jared cuts in baffled at what he had just seen and barely able to form full words says " s...s... so y...y... you guys a...a...are s...s... Sam and d...d... Dean. As in Supernatural Sam and Dean Winchester?" Dean speaks up in a high and mighty kind of voice " yup I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy. Last time we were here you guys weren't, so why all of a sudden show up now?" Jared, Jensen, and Misha just traded looks of shock and mixed with a little bit of fear. To everyone's shock Misha says " Well first off this was in the script guys so why the hell are we standing around like a bunch of ,in the words of Bobby, IDJITS. It's obvious what is going on" Jared and Jensen shared looks of confusion as Misha explained that in the script the boys meet themselves in this dimension and bring Cas along with them to some how find a way to defeat Lucifer once and for all. Now the only ones not confused were Cas and Misha. The boys, both sets of them, shared looks as if to say everyone is going to calm down and talk it out. So with that all 6 of them crowded into Jensen trailer and had an extremely long chat but we don't want to bore you with all of the details, so in a short version Cas explained that they needed help and with all six of them Lucifer would have no chance. However this will take some time so that they can either bring Lucifer here or go to him. That means he needs to be at full strength and of course after he transported them here he was in no shape for him to go back this fast. then a knock came at the door and a voice called out saying " Jensen, Jared, Misha you guys are needed on set in 10 minutes!" so the guys told them to stay here and don't touch anything mainly talking to Cas when they said that.


	3. Chapter three

Once Jensen, Jared, and Misha returned they looked at the "boys" and laughed. Dean, out cold on the couch, was beginning to snore. Sammy was on Jared's computer trying to find out how they got here and how to get back. Cas was looking at the TV intently very confused at Jensen on the screen. Jensen sees this and just says "Don't ask its a long story." Then he looks at Dean and asks "He always like that?" Sam looks at him and says "I don't know you play him supposedly." Jared randomly goes off on a tangent and asked all these questions at once. Sam looked at him and tried to answer them as best he could. Jared starts off simple with, "So, if you're Sam and he's Dean and that's Cas then the TV show isn't just a show ?" Sam replied " Yes, all those things that you three act out really happens to us." "Then if that's true you've been to hell and the cage plus died bout what is it now twice?" "Three." "huh?" " Three times, I've died three times." "Oh... well then. Next, So if I remember correctly you two, motioning towards Dean, have been here before in like season six, right?" Sam stares at him puzzled and then Jared realizes what he said and then says, "If we're on season twelve now that would be six years ago for you three." "Oh right, and yea we've been here once and I have to say it was confusing. I gotta ask how do you guys keep a straight face and able to act in front of a camera?" Jared says he really doesn't know how they do it and nothing gets done in just one take. However, Jared just says that for him its as easy as hunting is for them. Sam understands that. Sam had a few questions of his own and starts with, " so you married Ruby?" Jared jerks his head up. And snappily replied "Yes Gen and I now have been married for six years now and have two kids... if you would like you can meet her and be properly introduced I think that would be ok, that is if it is with you?" Sam says that would be cool and is exited to see her reaction and thinks of telling Jared that Gen thought that Sam was him and ended up sleeping with her but decided not to. All of a sudden Dean falls off the couch and jerks awake ready to fight. Every one starts laughing, he looks at them and says "It's better to be prepared than not..." they all sigh and Dean asks what's up Sam fills him in on the boring stuff like yes this is the same AU that Balthazar sent them to, yes they are fictional characters that are made up and asked if Jensen has a wife and he says yes that and three adorable kids that are pure rays of sunlight. Dean looks at him and say you both done good. Dean realizes he has only met ah... what was her name...Genevieve that's it. so he asked "So I've only met Gen. what your wife's name?" Jensen looks at Dean and says "Her name is Danneel. Well it's been a long day of shooting so we're out, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Hold on, do you guys have anyplace to sleep? "No, we don't, at least I don't think so, Sammy you know of any place we can stay? "I saw a motel a few miles that way." Jensen and Jared respond I unison "Are you crazy?!? That would have all of the fandom there in like a split second. You guys can just spend the night here, if that's ok with Jared." "Yea that's fine with me."


End file.
